Fire and Ice
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: Incomplete. Hiatus, possibly dropped. Kai gets sick when he goes to look for Takeo. How do the others react, especially Takeo?
1. Fallen Pheonix

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade.

Notes:I think that it's time that I wrote a Taka fic for Beyblade, so here it is. (This will have inserts from the Journal I am keeping on AOL).

**Chapter One: Fallen Pheonix**

"Well, the doctor said that we should keep him in bed, at least 'til his fever goes down." Rei Kon stood at the doorway to Kai Hiwatari's room. Inside lay the sleeping pheonix, his face flushed with heat from the fever he had. The blue paint that usually rested on his cheeks was washed away, revealing his pale cheeks to the other members of the team. In the midnight blue blankets his now almost white body stood out like a ghosts and it didn't help that it looked like he was bairly breathing.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Max Mizuhara looked over Rei's shoulder, the worry in his tone evident. He was partially to blame for the leaders fall, as he was the one that had made the boy go out to look for their lost member. "I feel so guilty...I shouldn't have made him go out and search."

The last memeber of the BladeBreakers stood, his own face pale as he gulped. Takeo Kinomiya took a step forward and gently moved Rei aside to look in on the sleeping captian. "Oh Kai...I'm sorry..." Indeed, it had been Takeo that Kai had been sent out to find. The midnight blue haired boy had gotten into an argument with Kai over something trivial and had stormed out...right before a storm. Needless to say when Kai was told to search, he had gone out to find Takeo.

Flashback

Kai walked down the streets, dressed only in his normal clothes. No coat, no hood, not even an umbrella. Almost grudginly he called Takeo's name, cursing the boy silently for his temper, then chuckled when he rememberd his own. He sneezed and then had started running, searching harder for the boy, knowing that if he was getting sick, there was a good possibility that Takeo would get it worse.

"KINOMIYA!!!!" The slate-haired boy searched and finally spotted the other blader sitting on the swings, staring at the water in the alcove (i wouldn't know what it's called ). The purple clothed blader ran down the hill, stopping only when he was at Takeo's side. "So, are you going to sulk here all day and then get sick?"

Takeo didn't answer, he just continued to look out at the water, his hands clentching the swings chains tightly. A warmth suddenly surrounded his neck and he slowly turned his tear stained face towards Kai.

The older blader had removed his scarf and wrapped it around Takeo's neck to keep him at least a little warmer. Reaching out a hand, Kai grabbed up Takeo's and glared as he spoke. "I don't know about you, but I am not getting yelled at for letting you stay out in this weather so that I can listen to the others bitch about how I let you get sick. Let's go."

With a tug, Takeo was on his feet and being dragged away from the swing by Kai, the scarfs ends trailing after him. His eyes overflowed with tears, and like a child, he'd held onto Kai's hand, expecting to be yelled at more then he already was.

To his surprise, the hand he held tightened slowly, reassuringly, then lossened and tugged quicker. Though Takeo couldn't see it, there had been a small smile on Kai's face.

End Flashback

"It's all my fault..." Takeo clung to the scarf that Kai had let him wear, tears streaming down his face once more. The other two bladers left the room, shutting the door allowing Takeo privacy with their fallen leader.

Slowly, Takeo walked over to the bed they'd proped up, and kneeled beside it. He watched Kai's chest rise and fall with each breath he took, and wished that it was only just because he was sleeping, not because he was sick and unconcious. His dark eyelashes clashed with his pale skin, and fever tinted cheeks and nose.

Not caring that the others could come back in, or even his grandfather, Takeo leaned over Kai and wrapped his arms around him, burrying his face in the boys neck. He sobbed, the sorry's falling from his lips like a river as he held onto him.

An arm lifted slightly and rubbed his back shocking him. He raised his head and found himself looking into purpleish pink eyes that showed confusion, but also thanks. The hand on his back continued to rub him and he purred softly, clutching the scarf tighter. "Rest Takeo...you were out there too...I don't want you getting sick." The words were bairly above a whisper but Takeo heeded them anyway. He rested his head carefully on Kai's chest, the tears still falling even as he closed his eyes, the hand still soothing him. He murmered softly, the sleep coming to overwhelm him. "I love you, Kai...."

The captian smiled softly and moved his hand to brush the bangs from Takeo's eyes as he too closed his eyes, ready to sleep again. "I know you do, and I do too, but that's why I can't be with you." The pheonix knew his dragon couldn't hear him, but he smiled anyway, having spoken his feelings aloud. "Someday things will be...perfect..."

Soon, the two were resting peacfully, Takeo clentching the scarf to his chest, and Kai with his arm around him. Rei returned a half hour after leaving to collect Takeo, but paused when he saw the two sleeping. A soft knowing smile crossed his lips and he shut the door once more, signaling Max to be quiet. He turned and whispered, "Night guys.", before taking Max by the hand and dragging him towards their room to play a game.

Later that Night:

Takeo woke shivering, and looked around him. He was on his knees and not in his room, but Kai's. He lifted his head slowly and looked at the sleeping boy benieth him. His breath caught at the color that was slowly returning to Kai's cheeks. "Thank Dragoon..."

A soft smile formed on the sleeping boys lips, proving he wasn't really asleep. "Don't count your chicks before they hatch, Takeo. I still feel like shit. Could you get me some water though?" He tried to make it come out an order, but failed misserably.

"Jeeze Kai! Even when you're sick you're still Mr. Sourpuss. Yeah, I'll get it for you. Be right back." Takeo stood and walked to the door, tying the scarf around his neck once more for safe keeping. He slid the door open and walked out, taking in the night air. He walked slowly towards the kitchen, passing Rei and Max's room.

Curious as to why the two were awake so late at night he slid the door open slowly and peeked in to find Rei leaning against the wall, Max curled up in his lap, and the TV showing a random late night infomercial. With a smirk he walked in and clicked the TV off, slowly heading for the door. "Thanks, Takeo."

The blunette nodded. "No problem, Rei."

"How's Kai doing?"

"He wants water, but I think his fever is going down."

"That's good." The tiger wrapped his arms around the sleeping Max and smiled. "Night, Takeo."

"Night, Rei." Takeo shut the door and continued to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he walked back to the room he shared with Kai. The slate-haired blader was lying on his side, facing the door, a look on his face that showed he was in pain. "Kai!"

Dragoon's keeper walked over after shutting the door and knelt beside the boy. "Are you alright?" He watched the boy nod and then point towards the water.

"For me?"

"Yeah."

Kai took the bottle greatfully, drinking a few sips. "You might want to take the trash out of the room before the smell stays permenantly."

It took the bluenette a few minutes to realize what Kai had meant. "Oh...good idea." He picked up small bucket and walked to the door, sticking it outside for his grandpa to take care of the next morning. With a sigh he walked back over to Kai's bed, setting up his bedroll beside the boy.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to sleep. What're you doing?"

"Resiting the urge to throw you out."

"It is my room Kai. Besides, I woke up in here, I'm going back to sleep in here." With that the dragon put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, the scarf still tied around his neck.

"Whatever." Kai rolled over and silently smiled to himself. He may be sick, but even Takeo could bring a smile to his sick face. "Night Takeo." And with that the boy fell back to sleep, unaware that his fever was growing worse by the seconds.

Well, that's it so far. Should I continue?


	2. Blue Dragon Rising

Dislcaimer:I don't own Beyblade.

To Reviewers:

Terra:It's set in the 3rd season, and yeah, I really do realize how vauge that is. I couldn't really describe Kai's outfit though, call it a flaw. And maybe, but you never know now do you?

Crystal: I'm glad you like it! Here's more for you to like!

black kitten: Heehee. I actually had this chapter typed up when I posted chapter one. Call it insurance.

inulover28: The exception? I feel so special now!! coos Thankies!!

**Chapter Two:Blue Dragon Rising:**

Takeo slowly rolled over and coughed, his fingers brushing against his cheek lightly. Or wait, was it his cheek? He blinked and looked to his side and there was an unconcious Kai, lying there, his face bright pink from the fever. "Kai-kun!" The younger boy took the edge of his blanket and soaked it with the water from the bottle he'd gotten that night. Carefully he pressed it to the leaders forhead.

Said leader moaned softly in his sleep, shivering at the cool temperature on his hot forhead. Kai blinked his eyes slowly and then growled lightly, pretending to feel threatened. "What're you doing, Kinomiya?"

"You were hot and sweaty and it didn't look to me like you were doing all that well...I wanted to make sure that your temperature goes down, not up!" The dragon re-wet the edge of the blanket and placed it on Kai's forhead once more, casually brushing away strands of stray hair from the boys face.

"I would rather be sick and die then have you take care of me." The pink-purple eyed leader glared at the stormy eyed blader who looked shocked.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Sourpuss, but aren't you the one that went out to find me? What, was that just because Max made you? Doubtful sinec you don't do anything you really don't want to. Face it, kai! You were worried about me and you went out to search because you thought I might have been hurt or something!"

A slap sound resounded through the room, and a whimper fell from the dragon's lips as he craddled his now pink cheek. The older blader stared stunned at Takeo's face and then his own hand, not quite sure what had really happened.

Suddenly there were tears in Takeo's eyes and he looked at the 17 year old blader, the hurt evident in his watery eyes. His voice was bairly above a whisper as he looked at Kai and said, "I just wanted to make sure you got well. You're such a jerk...I HATE YOU!" He burst into tears then, something that no one had ever seen him do, at least not since his brother, Hiro, had shown up.

The Hiwatari boy sat there stunnded further. "Takeo I..." He raised his hand and placed it ontop of the one that was resting on Takeo's cheek. He looked at the other boy, sorrow apparent in his magenta eyes. "I didn't mean to hit you...I would never hurt you on purpose. You have to understand that it's not in my personallity to be kind or accept help from anyone, not even you or the others." Though he meant this as an appology, the way it came out was more like a harsh warning.

"I'm sure that we all feel the same." Takeo stood and walked to the door, his hand still craddling his cheek. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Ice King. Sleep well and maybe in the morning when you're not such an asshole, we can have a decent conversation." The midnight blue haired boy opened the sliding door and walked out, shutting it behind him. Slowly he walked past the room where Rei sat, watching him with golden eyes that showed his pity for the other. The blonde still lay asleep, and Takeo smiled lightly, brushing away his tears.

"Rei-chan, get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to practive, Kai or no Kai. We can't fall behind." The dragon grinned and walked on towards his own room. He stood outside it for a moment, then walked in, closing the sliding door behind him. On the floor was his bedroll and pillow. With a yawn he walked over to it and lay himself down, a smile on his face. No matter what, Kai wouldn't make him anymore upset.

"I'm Dragoon's partner...I am a blue dragon rising."

The Next Morning:

"Everyone, up now." Kai felt much better, and he gruddgingly admit that it was mostly because of Takeo's care, not his own will that had done it. When he'd actually woken up, he realized that his fever was just a passing one, and he was fine now. Though, deep down, he still felt bad for hitting Takeo, he didn't want to go and make that point known to the team.

A very messy blonde head of hair appeared under his nose and he blinked. "When did we get a cat...?" Said "cat" made a whiny noise and shoved the two color-haired boy out of the way, muttering about how people didn't have to be nice in the morning, and that it was a blader eat blader world. "...Mizuhara, you look like shit." He recived the finger in responce and he smirked.

Out of the same room came the resident Neko, his hair wrap undone, leaving his raven hair to settle naturally. "'Mornin' Kai. Max is not much of a morning person...I mean, I'm his boyfriend and I don't even get a "good morning" til his third cup of coffee." With a yawn and a stretch the neko-jin stuck his hand out and like lightning rested it against Kai's forhead. "Hmm...feeling better then? That's good. Why don't you go and wake Takeo while I take care of sleeping beauty?" In the distance the two boys heard a muffled, "Fuck you, Rei Kon. See if you get any," to which the neko-jin replied, "I already did."

Leaving the two to their own business, the leader continued his way down the hall. He knocked on Takeo's door and called to the other softly. "Takeo? Hey, are you up yet, you lazy bum?" A noise in the room alerted him to Takeo's conciousness, and he stepped into the room, ready to apoligize the correct way.

"Look, Kai, you didn't have to come in. I am perfectly capab..."

"Shut up, Takeo-chan." Takeo's mouth snapped shut at the honorific. "Look, about last night. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Just name it."

"Anything I want then, Kai?"

"...yeah."

"I want you to take me to dinner. Not as a teammate, but as a date." The pheonix's eyes widened. He stared at the dragon as if the boy had grown another head.

"Say what? You want...a date?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that, Kai? You said anything."

Kai walked forward and squatted in front of Takeo, a glare locked in place on his face. He snarled lightly and grabbed Takeo's face in his hands. He moved his face closer and closer til they were just inches apart. "There is no problem. You just better be all I hope for." With brusing force he fused his lips to Takeo's quickly, thrusting his tongue out and into the others stundded mouth.

Takeo shocked responded seconds later, frantically kissing the older blader back, a moan riped from his lips as one of Kai's hands traveled to his chest, the fingers teasing a nipple there gently. He arched into the touch and pulled his mouth away gasping for air. "St...stop! If we get caught..."

Kai's mouth had latched onto Takeo's neck and he was sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. "Who cares. I want to take you..." He lowered his voice, speaking almost icily to the other. "I want to fuck you hard..."

Takeo let out a loud gasp and then nodded his head. "Yes...yes....but after tonight...we need...ah!...to go and practice!" With amasing strength he pushed Kai away and scuttled out the door, panting and calling, "Later Kai, I promise," as he disappeare.

A/n:That's all for now! Review!


	3. Dragons and Pheonix's Don't Mix

Disclaimer:I still don't own it. Darn.

To my loverly Reviewers:

Dark-Angel-Of-Grace:Yeah, he is cute, but I think I'm doing a poor job on capturing his personality. Neko Kai: You really think I did good on you? Heehee. And you only slapped Takeo because I was REALLY running out of ideas, and when that happens:Violence happens. Sorry.

Fireie Gurl: I'm glad you like it so far. And of COURSE Takeo understands...c'mon, he's been around the damn Sourpuss for years! Here's the update

HalfDemonInuYasha:Begging? Hee hee. You don't have to beg. As long as I get reviews, I'll actually remember to work on this fic. (You should see how many I have to update )

kai is uke:I'm sorry that's Kai's not uke. If you want I'll write one with Kai on the bottom...but uhmm..as to the whole Takao/Takeo thing...I've seen it spelled both ways, and I really like Takeo better then Takao anyway...So don't yell at me for my preference.

DarkHybridChild:Oh jeezus...Kai in the Dmon Empys clothes? That's like putting Daisuke (from DN Angel) into a dominatrix outfit! Of course...they'd both still look totally hot...ok, you have a point, you win I dunno if I know you...I kinda stopped reading YGO fics, but I'll look up yours and read them.

F.A. Star Fox:I do too! I've read some, but I wish there were more out there.

bffimagine:Well, they look like pinky-purple to me...they were like, blood red in the first season, then grey and now the magenta-y color. I think Kai wears contacts and we just don't know it...

Moonlit Sea: It will be cool...I hope...It's taken me forever to write this chapter!

inulover28:At first, I thought I truly would make Kai all fucked up by making him lovery...and I like, didn't! I re-read these chapters and I was like "Shit...Kai's still an ass!" I was so proud of myself lol. Ah, that question of ages. I love Beyblade for alot of reasons, but, the main one is that Kai grew up with me. When I first saw Beyblade, I was 15, the same age as Kai in the show. When V-Force came out a year later, I was 16, as was Kai. Now, with G-Rev, he's 17, as am I. I'm not entierly sure of the dub ages (even though that is what I watch seeing as I can't FIND the original ) , but I looked up the Japanese ages and that's what I got. I hope that answers the question.

dragi: Thank you, and I can use all the good luck in the world so that I actually finish this story.

Athenz:Of _course_ you're entitled. lol everyone is. I don't exactly know where it is that I am going with this...but I've had a few ideas floating around...some not so nice ones between Kai and Takeo, and then there's the return of a certian team...whistles innocently

(Added as of 3/15/05: YES I KNOW! I'm SORRY. I'm lazy, couldn't think of anything and I really DO realize that it's been forever...but guess what..I'm on a Beyblade hitch once again, and I should get at LEAST 3 chapters...I think...Oh, and I'm over my "Takeo" thing. From now on he shall be his true name of "Takao"

Yuriy: Takoh.

Me:No...It's Ta-COW.

Yuriy:Like that's any better!

Me: SHUT UP YOU...YOU...-faulters- Dammit...

Yuriy:I win.)

(Added as if 5/29/05: Holy shit...see? I start to update, and then I get side-tracked AGAIN. So, this time I'm seriously going to finish this chapter. I promise!

Yuriy: You fail at life.

Me: ...bite me you red-haird, Russian jerk-off.

Yuriy: You're Russian too, Kai.

Me: ...so!

Yuriy: I'll jerk YOU off...

Me: Touch me and I'll burn you.

Yuriy: Bring it.

Me: -runs-

Yuriy: I win again.)

**Chapter Three: Dragon's and Pheonix's Don't Mate:**

"Go Driger!" Rei's blade spun around the dish, knocking into Kai's repeatedly, yet still doing very little to actually make the other blader back down. His raven to dark violet hair had been kept down and his golden eyes were focused on the battle. "I'm not gonna let you win now, Kai! I wan't the chance to be called "awesome" too!"

The leader rolled his eyes. "DRANZER!" The blue blade with the fire red pheonix charged at Driger full speed, sending the blade out of the dish to drop at the chinese boys feet. Bending over, the now defeated tiger mumbled something under his breath, that only Max managed to hear. "It was supposed to be my turn to be in the spotlight...not his..."

The blonde boy walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the boys waist, hugging him tightly. "You're in the spotlight everytime I look at you. What do you say that we quit for today and go have some real fun. We can go out to dinner and play for awhile."

The chinese boy nodded and took hold of Max's hand, leading him out of the arena, smiling once more. "We're out. See you guys later...maybe." With that, the two exited the room, both Kai and Takeo hearing Rei make a loud exclimation of "MAX!" to which they heard the blonde giggling in return.

"I don't even wanna know..." Takao stood from his spot on the floor by the bench and walked over to Kai slowly. His blade was in his pocket and his launcher was attatched to his belt once more. "Shall we call it a day too? I need to go back home an-..." The bluenette was caught off guard as Kai grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him forward to kiss him harshly, but nice at the same time.

Kai's eyes stayed locked on the other boys, a smirk in them as he pulled back. "Let's go. You smell, and if you think I am taking you out ANYWHERE when you reak, you're insane." He turned and with a quick, "Move your ass" he walked out of the room. He counted to five and then suddenly Takao came running out yelling, "YOU JERK!" and then tripping. With a sigh, he headed out of the building, and dissapeared before Takao could come out.

With a glare, Takao went back to his house and decied to shower like asked. While in there, he swore that he was being lead on, but that still didn't deture him. The sent of his lavender shampoo made him gag suddenly and insted he reached for the watermelon stuff that belonged to Max. "Eh...blondie can have one less day of watermelon-freshness for once in his life." With a grin he washed his hair slowly, making sure to clean it throughly. Tipping his head back, he let the warm water wash over his body, slowly rinsing out the shampoo. Hurridely he put in the conditioner (it too was watermelon) and then rinsed that before climbing out of the shower hurriedly.

Glancing back and forth down the hallway he spotted no one. Making a mad dash for his room, he shut the slidding doors hurriedly as he sighed softly. Walking to his dresser he pulled out a pair of baggy black jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, a black t-shirt going over that. He smiled at his reflection and then sighed softly once more. "Now for the finishing touches."

Slowly he reached into his top drawer, extracting a tube of mascara, some eyeshadow, and sparkles. Just because he was a boy didn't mean that he didn't like to dress up everyonce and awhile. With a smirk to himself, he gently applied the red eyeshadow, making his midnight blue eyes stand out more then usual. The mascara was next, as it was also red, it enhanced his eyes as well. The last touch was the glitter that he slowly dapped onto a few choice places on his face, enough to be there, but not overly sparkly.

Just as he was putting the make-up away, a knock was heard on his door. "Hang on a second!" Slamming his drawer he checked himself once more, then walked to the slidding door. With a smile he opened the door, his eyes going wide, mouth agape as he saw what stood outside his bedroom.

Kai Hiwatari in drag. "Wha...?"

The look on Takao's face was priceless. He, Kai, had plans for the night, and it involved him wearing clothes that made it easy to move around in. Insted of his normal pants, or pants at all, he was wearing a leather miniskirt of black, adorned with a magenta belt that hung off his hips. On his legs were deep purple fishnet stockings that matched the tank-top shirt he wore. Deep purple streaks were through his hair. His face however looked like it had been done with the most care.

Violet eyeshadow made his eyes stand out so brightly that Takao feared they would pop out if Kai made any sudden movements. But, what captivated him the most was the sparkle that Kai's lips had. Was that...lip gloss? Mouth suddenly dry, all Dragoon's owner could do was stare.

Kai of course took the inititive. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Takao's neck, pulling him close to himself. "Hey baby. You look good. Mind if I get a taste?" He smirked at his enuendo before leaning down and brushing his lips across those of Takao's.

Takao's eyes shut as he let out a soft moan, hands going up to rest on Kai's waist. Gently he ground his hips into the other boys, before realizing what he was doing and pulled away, a deep crimson blush on his cheeks. He watched the other bladers tongue dart out to lick glossed lips, his own tongue mimicking that action. Mmm...watermelon.

"If you're done drooling, Takao, we have to get going. I'm already ready to take you, right here and now, and if you wanna make it out of this dojo, I suggest you move that hot ass before I move it for you." Dranzer's owner smirked at the indignent look on Takao's face, before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the dojo.

"Where're we going anyway, Kai?"

"You'll see."

"Aww, c'mon! Tell me!"

"We're going to a club."

"I don't drink...and we're too young."

"Don't worry, we won't be drinking. I've been in there a dozen times before."

"Then...what are we doing...?"

Kai grinned to his soon to be lover. "Why, we're going to go dancing, baby. Hope you like it hard." Laughter escaped him as Takao's eyes widened in fear.

"WHAT!"

TBC...

Notes: SEE I FINISHED LIKE I SAID I WOULD!

Yuriy: Took you only...7 months.

Me: SHUT UP.

Yuriy: I think people hate you.

Me: ... please review?

Yuriy: I win again, again.


End file.
